Just My Luck
by JaniceJeanAndrade
Summary: This has nothing to do with the story category i had to put it under sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Jessica? Hey come on lets go the party starts in less than half a hour." Krystal called from the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a dark red shirt cut mid drift and a way to short black skirt. She topped the outfit off with hooker high heels and a black beret. She looked like one of those girls from the movies. Her chestnut hair hun in a low ponytail making her look picture perfect.

"I cant decide on what to wear." I called back putting on yet another outfit to try "what do you think?" I walked out of my room to the top of the stairs. I was wearing a new blue dress that cut right below the middle of my thigh and flowered black leggings. Not the outfit my father would have picked out but it made my ass look great and it went perfect with the silkiness of my light brown hair.

Krystal stared at me "You are going to have the guys swimming in there own drool. Now come on we got to get Jackie." I grabbed my keys and we headed to Jackie's.

She would already be out side when we drove up to her house. Classic Jackie in black jeans a completely seductive shirt that left just enough to the imagination.

When we got there I would park the car and we would head in. Everyone would stared at us. I had gotten used to it since me and Jackie lost so much weight. We used to be invisible and I was ok with that but there was this guy that I liked and he only went with "skinny" chicks so I talked to Jackie and here we are now. We used to just sit at home on Friday nights but now we are either at a party or clubbing.

As soon as we entered the house all I would smell was beer. Now I may be a party girl, I dance and flirt but I didn't drink or do any illegal crap. I didn't need that messing up my plans after college but Jackie and Krystal on the other hand. I'm usually holding there hair as they fight over who is going to vomit first.

Jackie would head right to the basement (pot room) and Krystal right to the keg. Me I'd start a bee line for the dance floor.

We mostly stuck with our own partiers but would meet up at around three when all was said and done. We would go threw the normal routine I would drive us to a 24 hour CVS and get two pregnancy tests, because Jackie being so high thought she was in labor and Krystal I don't know what (or who) that girl did drunk.

But that night it was different. We left my house and took Jefferson avenue then when we were about to turn onto Staffers Street that's when it happened. My emerald green mercury sedan was blind sided but a pickup truck and that's when I ended up here.

"What the hell was that" I say as I hold my hand to my head. I look around and realize I am not in my car anymore and neither is Krystal. In fact Krystal is no where to be found.

I look around and I cant see anyone. It looks like I'm in a little old fashion town. I look above me to see two street signs pointing in the opposite directions. One says this way and one says that way.

I stare up at it confused and out the corner of my eye I see something move. In the near by bushes

"Who's there" I ask "hello" I try again. A little girl comes out of the bush. She is no older than eight years old and has beautiful blue eyes and black hair that is tied into a ponytail by a little black ribbon.

"Who are you?" I ask in a soft voice careful not to scare her. She says nothing just stares at me.

"Well my name is Jessica." she smiles and me and points to herself

"My name is Alyssa."

"That's a very pretty name. How old are you?"

She laughs at me. " your silly. Everyone knows there is no such thing."

I look at her confused "there is no such thing as…age?"

"No silly we don't have age here."

"But where is here?"

"Oh" she looks at me all surprised "you must be new here. Follow me I'll take you." she starts to walk away motioning me to her.

"Take me where?"

She turns and smiles at me "To god"

"Wait what?"

"That's where we all go, for judgment to see if we go to heaven or hell."

"you only go threw judgment after you die"

She gives me a look waiting for me to catch on.

"But I'm not dead." I say

"oh I know your hearts still beating. That means your dieing but not yet dead. Your in the middle. Like the white part of an Oreo." she smiles

"Wait but if I'm not dead than why am I here?"

"God will tell you."

I follow her and she brings me into a dark tunnel. I cant see her but I can hear her humming the melody of "I'm a little tea pot". I see a light shining in the distance. (you know how you hear in stories to never go into the light well that is exactly where I'm going.)

Chapter One

I am your God

We enter a huge room that stretched so far in all directions that all I can see is endless ceiling. We walk for what seemed like forever till we come to what looks like a small wooden chair fit for a child. Alyssa sits down in the chair and looks up at me smiling.

"So wait a minuet." I say looking around "where is he?"

"he?" she questions

"yeah god. Where is he?"

"Oh you silly god has not been a man for a very long time. The got that you speak of was my father."

"Where is he."

"He is gone."

"You mean dead?"

"No god can not die but he choose at any time to take life on earth, and that is what my father has done. He has left heaven to my mother and when she moves on it will go to me.

"How can god have a child. Well I mean I know we are all gods children or at least that's what my dad says but how can you run heaven?"

"I am gods only daughter his only son my brother was born to live a life on earth to spread the word of my father but I was born

To live a life in heaven to take over while my mother and father rest."

"Wait but Jesus was born of A human."

"Yes and Alyssa is born of an angel. Now a gods both she and I are one with the all mighty. My name is Sasha." A voice comes from behind me, A woman comes walking into the room hair long to the middle of her back the color of the sun and eyes the color of the sea.

"Momma this is Jessica her heart still beats yet she is here." I was to busy looking at her mother in aw that I was shocked when I looked over to Alyssa and she had completely transformed. She now looks like a woman herself hair long like her mothers but brown with the same eyes. "Mother why is she here?" she asks

"Alyssa until your time has come to rule heaven and judge those who pass you will be taking a life of your own."

"Wait I am going to earth with father?" her eyes are filled with hope while my head on the other hand is filled to the brink with confusion.

"No dear your father will not be with you he is living life since the beginning starting one life and then ending it and starting a new in a different time. He is still in the years before your brother. You will be living in the same time as Jessica was and you will start your life as being what they call the age of sixteen. Listen closely you will no longer be immortal this will be your first and only life just as a human would have so you will feel there pain and joy. That is why I am making Jessica your angel."

"What!" I yell in surprise "Me? I'm only Sixteen myself and this is way to much responsibility and besides I'm not dead you can only become an angel when you die."

"On the contrary" Sasha chimed "When you go to heaven after you die you become a saint. Angels are special. God must pick them and trust them enough to give them wings. You are the one that both me and My husband have chosen since before you were born to become one of the Guardian of our daughter."

"Wait your telling me you had all this figured out before I even came into this world. Great. Most teenage girls deal with boys, homework and wait did you say 'One of the guardians'?"

"Yes your fellow angel will show in time but for now we must go over the details." Alyssa transforms back into the perky little girl and sits down in her chair while the me and Sasha sit on two other chairs that randomly appeared sometime during our conversation.

" Alyssa will be know as your best friend who transferred from far away and she will be living with you and your family. Your family all believe that she has been living there her whole life. You are to treat her like any other teenage girl but protect her with your life. I will be in touch. What ever you do don't let anyone know who she is even as a joke or terrible things may happen."

"What do you mean?" I ask not sure I want to know the answer."

"let me put it this way the devil is not just a nightmare or someone who lives in hell. He jumps from person to person taking them over and making them do terrible things then he steals their souls and tortures them for all eternity. But on a brighter note Alyssa I would like you to get ready and remember to pray to me every night and let me know how you are doing." Alyssa vanishes apparently to get ready to go with me to earth.

Sash looks at me with worry in her eyes "My husband and I are not the only ones with children. The devil. He has a child as well. I do not know if the child is in hell or not but be careful. Be with Alyssa always and let no harm come to her."

"I promise" (boy this is gonna be some year.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Jessica!" a voice calls waking me from my very strange dream

"What time is it?" I ask rolling over and refusing to awaken

"I'm not sure. The sun is up and the birds are chirping. Hey what is this?"

I opened my eyes to find a tall black haired young woman going through dresser and examining my bras. I also realize she is wearing nothing but her skin.

I rush over to my dresser and hand her a bra that I hope will fit (her mother gave her graciously large breasts), some underwear, a blue shirt with a heart on it and some skinny jeans.

"what are these?" she asks

_You have GOT to be KIDDING me…_

"They go on your body to cover it" I sigh

"But why must we cover ourselves we are so beautiful?"

"Because we do ok. Just put them on." I grab a towel and my clothes and walk into the bathroom.

_You have got to be shitting me right…This cant be happening….this is all a dream all just a big stupid dream that I'm having and I am going to wake up from at any moment. God's daughter is not here and I am not a angel. _I pinch my self very hard hopping that this is all a dream.

"OWWWWW!"

_No such luck. _I quickly shut the water off and wrap myself in my towel. I open the door to find Alyssa tangled in her shirt. _UGH! Fuck my life! Why did I get stuck with this job…..I don't remember this being part of high school…_

_Be thankful Miss Jessica that you watch what you say and think remember I know all_ Sasha's voice bounces through my head

_Great no privacy…_

"Nope ha-ha" Alyssa says with a smile popping her head through the correct hole.

"Right you can hear my thought as well huh?"

"Yup."

_Perfect._

"Jessica! Jessica Ann Devin Get Your ass down HERE!" My mom screams from the bottom of the steps

"What did I do now?" I whine pulling on my back sneaker and running down the steps. Alyssa following right behind me.

"Did you go to a party last night?' she blasts at me. This was different from the usual mom. The mom I knew wouldn't be mad that I went to a party if anything she would be pissed I didn't bring her with me. My mother is a nice looking woman, she doesn't look a thing like her actual age which is thirty nine she looks more like twenty five. She has long dark brown hair and long eyelashes that feather her dark green eyes. She doesn't have one wrinkle on her face and I am often jealous of her. I have brought her to a party once before but she got so out of hand I ended up spending the night holding her hair as she puked.

"Why the hell wasn't I invited!" and there it is. "It's not fair you brought Alyssa." this is where I get m whining from. Mom is a teacher at east hope elementary school for the second grade but she could have easily been an actress lord knows I but up with enough drama from her.

"It was a high school only party mom." I say trying to let her down easy.

"Well fine then you just go off to your high school party's" she says trying to sound above it "it's childish anyway."

"Ok mom well I-I mean WE have to get going now." I pull Alyssa around my mother and lead her to the door. "I'll bring you next time." I say letting her know she was still cool to me.

She turned around suddenly and looked wide eyed at me "Really?"

"Sure mom." I say closing the door behind me. I can here mom shouting triumphantly in the house as I walk to my car with Alyssa. Mom has been really down in the dumps since the divorce last summer. She said that she found dad in bed with another woman. I had been at camp at the time. Dad said it was just a misunderstanding but I know better. The only thing that really cheers mom up is going out partying with me and my friends. Other than that she tries really hard to hide the fact that she is always crying.

She had tried to commit suicide that summer from all the grief and betrayal she felt she had cut her wrists but I had come back from camp to find her bleeding and called the emergency to get her. She had found them in bed- her bed the one she and her husband shared, the one I was conceived in the one there marriage was sealed and destroyed in.

Dad calls a few times a month but that's about it. He is too busy with his new family. The woman he cheated on my mother with and there baby boy named Tommy. I hate my father for what he did to my mother. But I hate more that the baby boy is two years old.


End file.
